Dessine-moi un mouton - OS P'tite-Najoua-14
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Lorsqu'Angelo et Shura décident de prendre des cours de dessin et qu'ils ont besoin de modèles, Mu et Rune sont réquisitionnés.


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Alors voilà l'OS gagné par P'tite-Najoua-14 dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_Le thème: __Shura X Rune, Angelo X Mu. Shura et Angelo prennent des cours de dessin/peinture/photographie et ont besoin de modèles. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, et plus particulièrement à toi P'tite-Najoua-14 ;)_

_Bisous! _

* * *

-Pas question.

-Tu finiras bien par accepter.

-Jamais.

Par Cerbère, quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Shura le jour où il avait relevé ce stupide défi ?! Certes, Angelo et lui avaient un peu –beaucoup-trop bu. Et, comme toujours lorsqu'ils buvaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer toutes sortes de défis stupides.

Voilà pourquoi Angelo et Shura avaient décidé de prendre des cours de dessin. De DESSIN ! Ils avaient deux mains gauches, Angelo était daltonien et Shura était incapable de dessiner un bonhomme bâtons mais, en dépit de tout cela, ils avaient décidé de prendre des cours de dessin.

Jusque-là, pas de problème. Shura et Angelo voulaient devenir des Manet en herbe ? Des Picasso en puissance ? Soit. Rune ne s'était pas opposé à cette décision… mais, ça, c'était jusqu'à ce matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Shura débarquer tout sourire, une moue adorablement séductrice collée au visage.

Il avait déjà reniflé l'entourloupe lorsque Shura s'était approché de lui d'un air félin et qu'il lui avait demandé d'une voix horriblement mielleuse s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Sachant que sa nuit avait été très courte et ponctuée par de nombreux ébats –à la demande de Shura-, comment aurait-elle pu être mauvaise ?

Shura lui avait même préparé son café du matin et était allé acheter des croissants. Non, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et, s'il s'attendait au pire, Rune n'avait pas imaginé que son amant oserait lui demander _ça_.

-Oh s'il te plaît, pas la peine de faire ta petite prude, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu à poils.

-Et alors ? Tu crois peut-être que parce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble, tu as le droit de disposer de mon corps comme bon te semble ?!

-C'est à peu près ça.

Rune ouvrit la bouche… la referma… puis la rouvrit à nouveau. Shura était-il sérieux ? Par Hadès ! Lui qui avait cru voir en Shura un homme d'honneur et de valeurs… il s'était trompé ! Sur la longue liste des défis stupides que s'étaient lancés Shura et Angelo, celui-ci figurait en tête !

Qu'ils dessinent, pas de problème, mais qu'ils décident de les foutre à poils pour satisfaire leur rivalité, pas question ! Car c'était bien ça qu'il lui avait demandé : poser nu pour lui. En soi, ce n'était pas un problème. Ce qui l'était, c'était que Shura voulait le dessiner, lui, nu, dans la même pièce qu'Angelo et Mu. Comme ça, pas de tricherie possible. Mais Rune refusait d'être exposé de la sorte.

-Très bien… puisque je ne peux pas te convaincre, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de poser pour moi. Aphrodite sera ravi d'endosser ce rôle ! déclara nonchalamment Shura en haussa les épaules.

En réalité, il savait qu'en titillant son amant à ce sujet, il démarrerait au quart de tour. Et cela ne loupa pas : en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Rune l'avait collé contre le mur, le menaçant d'un regard noir de colère.

-Si tu franchis cette porte, je te promets que tu pourras profiter du restant de tes jours avec Aphrodite au fin fond du gouffre des enfers.

C'est qu'il pouvait être très menaçant quand il voulait, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Hadès l'avait choisi pour se battre à ses côtés.

-Tu sais que tu es carrément sexy quand tu te mets en colère, mon amour ? susurra Shura d'un air enjôleur. Si tu pouvais être te mettre dans cet état quand je te dessinerai, ce serait un véritable chef-d'œuvre.

-Ne t'approche pas d'Aphrodite.

-Pose pour moi.

Il lui avait demandé cela tout en plongeant son regard rempli d'amour dans le sien. Et, bien évidemment, Rune ne put refuser davantage. Et puis surtout, il savait son amant tout à fait capable de dessiner Aphrodite entièrement nu. Et lui vivant, cela n'arriverait j-a-m-a-i-s.

* * *

-Mais Angelo, pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de poser devant eux ?

-Parce que ce sont les règles du jeu.

Mu avait été plus facile à convaincre. Il voulait profiter à l'épanouissement personnel de son amant, et si cela signifiait qu'il devait se mettre à nu – au sens propre du terme-, il était prêt à le faire bien volontiers. Mais croire que Mu se rendrait si facilement, c'était mal le connaître.

Non, il n'avait pas fait d'esclandre lorsqu'Angelo lui avait demandé de poser nu comme un ver pour un stupide défi, mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac qui lui éviteraient l'humiliation.

-Oui mais… tu sais ce que ça implique…

-Comment ça ? demanda Angelo en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien ça veut dire que… Shura et Rune me verront… totalement nu.

Et celle déclaration claqua comme un horrible coup de fouet dans l'esprit très étroit d'Angelo. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette impensable réalité. Jamais –oh non jamais-, il ne laisserait qui que ce soit se rincer l'œil devant le corps divinement parfait –et parfaitement divin- de son amant.

-Pas question, hulula-t-il. Si tu crois vraiment que tu vas te balader à poils devant ces pervers, tu te trompes !

-Mais enfin Angelo, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé !

-Tu veux me tromper, c'est ça ? Ca te branche, les plans à trois ? C'est Shura qui t'intéresse ? Ou ce petit snob de Rune ? Ou les deux à la fois peut-être ?

Mu soupira d'exaspération : son petit ami était tout de même franchement gonflé ! C'est lui qui lui demandait de poser nu –parce que, selon lui, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, d'honneur, et de tout ce qui s'en suit-, et maintenant il l'accusait de penser à le tromper.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

-N'emploie pas des expressions que je ne connais pas, ragea à nouveau Angelo. Jamais je ne te laisserai te mettre à poils devant eux !

-Je pensais que ''c'était les règles''.

-Eh bien les règles ont changé !

Oui, Angelo allait le dessiner, mais non, jamais il ne le laisserait poser nu devant ces yeux envieux et jaloux. Lui vivant, personne d'autre ne profiterait du corps de Mu, j-a-m-a-i-s.

* * *

-Tu exagères Angelo, comme d'habitude, tu ne te plies pas au règlement ! rouspéta Shura.

-Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu ! Tu veux voir Mu à poils pour te rincer l'œil, je le sais !

-Tu délires mon pauvre vieux. Mu ne m'intéresse pas du tout, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison et… bon sang arrête, tu vas finir par l'étouffer !

Effectivement, Mu commençait à dangereusement ressembler à un bonhomme Michelin. Angelo l'avait obligé à enfiler un t-shirt, un sweat, un gilet et un pull –prenant soin de rabattre la capuche sur la chevelure lilas de son amant- et ne comptait visiblement pas s'arrêter là.

-Shura a raison, j'étouffe là-dedans ! miaula Mu en tentant de repousser son amant, qui était prêt à enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou.

-Tu ne poseras pas nu devant eux ! rugit Angelo en dégainant des moufles et un bonnet.

-Non, répondit Mu. Mais je ne me laisserai pas non plus suffoquer pour tes beaux yeux, cesse d'être jaloux, Angelo, ajouta-t-il en retirant un à un les vêtements superflus que l'avait obligé à enfiler son amant.

Angelo grommela des paroles incompréhensibles tout en surveillant son amant du coin de l'œil –sait-on jamais, qu'il aurait décidé de retirer son t-shirt pour jouer la diva-. Shura leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur son amant, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'offusqua-t-il en voyant son amant se dévétir.

-Et bien je me déshabille. Ce sont les règles, non ? demanda innocemment Rune.

-Pas question que ce macho parano te voit tout nu ! Si Mu reste habillé, alors toi aussi !

Rune et Mu échangèrent un regard blasé : vraiment, leurs amants respectifs étaient impossibles à vivre.

* * *

-Arrête de rire, Mu ! gronda Angelo.

-Un peu de sérieux, Rune ! renchérit Shura.

Du sérieux ? Mais comment étaient-ils censé rester sérieux alors que leurs amants semblaient si concentrés ? Un bout de langue dépassant légèrement au coin des lèvres, ils fixaient intensément la feuille sur laquelle ils gribouillaient depuis de longues minutes. Et ça, c'était un tableau très rare.

-Ce que vous êtes choux, plaisanta Mu.

-C'est ça, moque toi.

Son amant ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

-C'est une blague ? demanda pourtant très sérieusement Rune.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, mon amour ?

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Shura avait-il conscience que son soi-disant chef-d'œuvre était tout juste bon à enterrer au fin fond des entrailles de la terre ? Même Hadès n'en voudrait pas pour décorer les enfers –quoique, peut-être trouverait-il sa place sur un des murs de la salle de tortures-.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu as essayé de dessiner, au juste ?

-Bah, toi ! Quelle drôle de question !

Rune serra les poings, inspira profondément par le nez et expira par la bouche, tentant de calmer la pulsion meurtrière qu'il sentait monter en lui. Shura ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il était en plein cauchemar et allait très bientôt se réveiller. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, rien n'avait changé.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon dessin ? demanda innocemment Shura.

Il l'aurait aimé, si seulement ce n'était pas lui qui était défiguré de la sorte sur ce fichu bout de papier.

-Ca ne me ressemble absolument pas, tenta de se convaincre Rune.

Malheureusement pour lui, Shura n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Et il comptait bien user de tous ses arguments pour le convaincre.

-Bien sûr que si, regarde là, c'est ta petite mèche folle. Oh et regarde-moi ces sourcils froncés et cet air sérieux, c'est tout toi, ça !

Et effectivement, en ce moment même, Rune arborait la même moue sérieuse et contrariée. Les lèvres de Shura s'étirèrent en un large sourire tandis qu'il venait doucement embrasser Rune.

-Je le trouve très réussi, ce portrait. Merci d'avoir posé pour moi, mon amour. Je l'accrocherai dans le couloir, entre les posters d' Hadès et d'Athéna. Après tout, tu es une star toi aussi !

Et à partir de ce jour, Rune ne vivrait plus que dans un seul but : empêcher Shura de commettre ce sacrilège.

* * *

-Oh eh bien c'est très… commença Mu en découvrant le dessin d'Angelo.

-C'est raté. Nul. Et moche, compléta Angelo.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. C'est juste que… qu'est-ce que c'est censé représenter au juste ?

-Un mouton.

-Un mouton ?

Angelo avait-il vraiment fait tout ce cinéma pour en arriver là ? Il l'avait traîné hors de son temple à une heure très indécente –l'obligeant à laisser Kiki sous la garde e Shaka-, l'avait convaincu de se dévêtir devant ses frères d'armes –puis s'était rétracté-, avait failli l'étouffer… tout ça pour dessiner… un mouton ?!

-Bah ouais. Au début, c'est toi que je voulais dessiner, mais tu vois, tu es trop parfait. C'aurait été un affront. Alors j'ai voulu dessiner ton signe astrologique, mais je ne sais pas du tout dessiner les biquettes. Alors je me suis dit qu'un mouton ferait l'affaire.

Si Mu avait bien failli sortir de ses gonds, toute sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil devant la moue adorablement attendrissante de son amant.

-Oooh Angelo… tu es un amour, tu le sais ça ?

Angelo rougit violemment tandis que Mu venait doucement poser un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je le rangerai avec les bricolages de Kiki, promit gentiment Mu.

Et Angelo se demanda un instant comment il devait le prendre. Parce que tout de même, son amant comptait planquer son chef-d'œuvre au fond d'un tiroir, avec les atrocités que ramenait Kiki tous les ans à la fête des pères.

* * *

-Eh bien moi, cette petite expérience a stimulé ma fibre artistique, déclara Shura en s'étirant comme un chat.

-Ouais bah… ça n'a pas du stimuler grand-chose, se moqua Angelo.

-Répète un peu pour voir !

Rune et Mu levèrent les yeux au ciel : c'était reparti pour un tour.

-Tu penses être meilleur que moi, peut-être ? brailla Angelo. Très bien, demain on ira s'inscrire aux cours de peinture et on verra lequel de nous deux est le meilleur.

-NON ! hurlèrent Rune et Mu en cœur, faisant sursauter Shura et Angelo.

Non, vraiment, il était grand temps d'arrêter la casse. Tant pis si pour cela, ils devaient briser les illusions des deux hommes de leurs vies.


End file.
